Battle for a Teme
by Emiko-chan meh
Summary: Sasuke is a solo singer. He takes a small break from his career to… have a game show for 1 lucky girl to win his heart! Little does he know, he’s not going to fall for one of those girls, but one of the people who clean the girls’ house! SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**A/N-** Hola all you lovely peoples! Ok, I totally stole this idea from that VH1 show, For the Love of Ray-J. I think it's hilarious how those girls throw themselves at him…

Also, the female adults are going to be about the same age as Sakura, Ino, Hinata etc because there really aren't that many girls in Naruto, are there? So I need to use some of the older ones.

**Summary-** Sasuke is a solo singer. He takes a small break from his career to… have a game show for 1 lucky girl to win his heart! Little does he know, he's not going to fall for one of those girls, but one of the people who clean the girls' house!

**Warnings-** SasuNaru, Every single girl in Naruto bashing (I apologize, 'cuz some of them are ok), OCC-ness, some OCs, yaoi, shonen-ai, and lemon! Rating will go up later 'cuz of the lemon.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto because if I did, it'd be a yaoi.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Prologue: Setting Up**.

"Itachi, do you really think that this is such a good idea? I mean, seriously, if I wanted to meet 10 of my biggest fangirls, all I'd have to go was look on the internet…" Sasuke said, grumpily. Being a big superstar, you'd have 'em. Especially if you're as good-looking as Sasuke.

"Little brother, if it wasn't and good idea, would I be spending so much money on it?" Itachi replied, "Oh wait, I'm not. I'm using YOUR money," he chuckled, "Maybe it's not a good idea…"

"I think it's a great idea! Firstly, you get to finally relies you're gay! Secondly, I get to be on TV! And thirdly, there's free soap on set!!!" Sasuke's best friend said. Well, she came up with the idea of the show in the first place. Oh wait, didn't I tell you? Sasuke is having a dating show! 10 girls from all over the country are flying in to NYC to try and win his heart by competing against each other in hard (or possibly funny) tasks.

"Woah, wait! Back up! I'm not gay, we've been over this, Kiki!" Sasuke said to his friend.

"Yes you are." Kiki said bluntly. Sasuke ignored this statement.

"And why are YOU on TV?" he asked. Kiki's eyes sparkled.

"'Cuz someone need to inform the chickies where to meet you, and Itachi didn't wanna do it! So I gets too!" said she. Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"Why?" his voice was weak, "why… would you let _her _be on TV, the same show as me?"

"Because, little brother, I am evil." Itachi said.

"Yes you are." The plane landed (**A/N**- I probably should have told you they were on a plane before) and the 3 people got off. Immediately after Sasuke's feet touched the ground screams and cheers could be heard. He gave the people who were unimportant a little wave and turned to the important people.

"Sasuke, there you are… as you know, the show begins tomorrow, and that's when you'll meet the girls. Now, lets go." Kakashi, Sasuke's manager, said. He motioned for the 3 to follow him inside a limo.

--------------------------------------Inside the mega-cool limo--------------------------------

"Now let's see…" Kakashi mumbled as he took out a clipboard, " Sasuke, check, director-me, check, hostess girl- Kiki, check, producer-Itachi, check, 10 brainless girls," Kiki giggled, "check… cleaning staff… ah yes. We still need a cleaning staff. I have some applications here, you all can pick from them." The white-haired man took out a folder and handed it to Itachi.

Itachi open the folder and took out and took out a few pieces of paper. "Uzumaki Naruto looks… suitable. How many people do we need for the cleaning staff?" he asked. Sasuke took "Uzumaki Naruto's" application from his older brother. Yellow blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a smile only and idiot would have, overall, he looked like a dobe.

"_A cute dobe… Huh, what? Man, I've gotta stop hanging out with Kiki…" _Sasuke thought.

"Three" Kakashi answered.

Kiki took the paper from Sasuke's hand. "Oooo he's cute! I pick him!" She said, the rock star took the paper back. "Sasuke, can he be a cleaning person? Pretty please with sprinkles and gummy bears and sour patch kids and…" by now, Sasuke has blocked her out. Itachi took out another paper.

"Nara Shikamaru will do as well." said he.

"And chocolate and pie and- wait, as well? So that means the super-adorable Naruto is a cleaning person?" Kiki asked .

"Yes." Itachi took out another application. "And Inzuka Kiba."

"Ah, great. Now, we're here." The limo pulled up to a big mansion.

"Woah… we get to stay here?" Kiki asked, as she got out of the car.

"No. This is where the girls are staying. You three are staying in a HOUSE down the street. Well, you'll only be sleeping there. You will probably be spending most of you're time here, but Sasuke may sometimes be spending the night here…" Kakashi said. Kiki giggled as Sasuke blushed.

"Lets meet everyone, shall we?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. Whatever. Lets go." Sasuke agreed. He knew Itachi wasn't talking about the girls, but he still dreaded meeting "everyone".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's fear came true. "Everyone" was the camera crew and the people who held the boom, and they were all over him. He hardly made it out alive, and Itachi and Kiki laughed the whole time. After signing autographs in various places (don't ask), the trio met the cleaning crew.

"Hello. You must be Kiba. Since you'll be working for me, I figured we might as well get acquainted." Sasuke said his rehearsed greeting like he did to the others. Kiba just looked at him. He didn't looked shocked, giddy, or like he was about to faint. "Uh…" Sasuke looked at his brother, who only gave him the thumbs up. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Oh right. Hi." Kiba said, rolling his eyes. Sasuke took that as his queue to leave. He found Shikamaru next. He said his rehearsed greeting.

"You obviously don't want to, so why are you wasting you're time?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes I do. Well, I did." And he turned to leave.

"The cleaning staff doesn't like me…" He grumbled.

"The cleaning staff doesn't like me…" Kiki mimicked, "Suck it up! Now, go say hi to the super-adorable Naruto!" She pushed him away.

Sasuke found Naruto, said his rehearsed greeting, and waited for a reply. And guess what? He got one.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. This house is pretty big… heh, if I knew I'd be like this, I don't think I would have applied for the job! Just kidding, of coarse. I mean, who would pass this job up? It pays a bunch!" Naruto said.

"_Well, aren't we talkative?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Well, I'll see you around okay?" Sasuke said.

"_Here comes the autograph question…"_

"Sure. You must be busy. Talk to you later, I guess!" Naruto replied. This stunned Sasuke.

"Woah, what? No autograph?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I've done anything, but if you really want one…"

"No! I don't want one! Don't you though?"

"Nah… I'm not really a fan," Naruto giggled, "Don't we have a big head?"

"_So that's how it is._"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Hey! Teme!"

And so it begins….

**A/N- **So you like it? Hate it? Review it!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Wow, I got a lot more views than I thought! Although, I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed more ^^' Constructive criticism!! 

I had a real weird dream last night… I turned into a guy…

Anyways, the weeks are going to be split into 2 chapters. The 1st will be the task, and the 2nd will be the dates and elimination. This chapter (well, this chapter and the next) are a little different. You'll see.

**Summary-** Sasuke is a solo singer. He takes a small break from his career to… have a game show for 1 lucky girl to win his heart! Little does he know, he's not going to fall for one of those girls, but one of the people who clean the girls' house!

**Warnings-** SasuNaru, Every single girl in Naruto bashing (I apologize, 'cuz some of them are ok), OCC-ness, some OCs, yaoi, shonen-ai, and lemon! Rating will go up later 'cuz of the lemon.

**Pairings-** Mainly SasuNaru, side pairings are KibaHina and ShikaTem

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything in this story 'cept the idea and the 3 OCs

"Talking"

"_Sasuke's thoughts"_

**Chapter 1: Day 1 Part 1**

"Oh, Saaaaasssssuuuuuuukkkkkkkkeeeeee!" Kiki sang as she shook the Uchiha awake.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped.

"Time to meet the whores!" Kiki said. Sasuke got up, but not without muttering a "Fuck you".

----------------------------------------Inside the mansion-------------------------------------

The cameras were all set up around the house, inside and out, and it was time to meet the girls. Kiki wandered around for a little and found them in the place she should have looked in the first place; their beds. She smiled and screamed;

"Get up chickies! Its time to meet Sasuke!" 4 girls feel out of bed, 2 shot their heads up(1 saying, "I'm up") 3 groaned and gracefully got up, and 1 girl flipped Kiki off. "You have an hour and a half before breakfast, when is where you meet Sir desirable," Kiki said, "So get your lazy asses up!" and she left.

There was chaos in that hour and a half. Well, you try looking as whore-ish as possible at 7:30 in the morning as 9 other people are doing the same. What fun!

---------------------------------------------Breakfast-----------------------------------------

All thee girls were sitting outside at a large, rectangular table, filled with food. Heads turned as they heard a "Hello, ladies."

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" The girls said at the same time. Said person rolled his eyes quickly, so no one saw. He sat down at the head of the table and looked around. Man, these girls SO looked liked whores, with the exception of 1 or 2. But even those looked like sluts.

Sasuke said, "As you know, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Introduce yourselves, clockwise, starting with this lovely lady here" He pointed to a girl with bubble-gum pink hair, " Say you're likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies."

The girl with pink hair began to speak, " I'm Haruno Sakura. I like… the color pink, cute stuff, and you, of coarse Sasuke-kun. I dislike… bakas. My dream is to act on Broadway! Any my hobbies are… well, acting and singing I guess." She smiled a smile so sweet, Sasuke felt a cavity coming. It was sickening.

"_She's obviously a fake." _

A girl with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytale said, " I'm Yamanaka Ino. I like you and winning. I dislike people who think they're better than me. My dream in to be in the Olympics for swimming. My hobbies are swimming, tanning and doing my hair"

"_That's what she said!"_

"Oh, and on a side note, I will do ANYTHING you win you're heart Sasuke-kun!" (**1) **Ino continued.

"_I'm a little scared of her…"_

Another blonde girl spoke next, " I'm Tsunade. I like going to the gym, I guess. I dislike when people hide my sake and blood. My dream is to open my own gym. My hobbies are… well, just chillin'."

"_Hmmm… takes care of her body, has AWESOME boobs, possibilities."_

"H-hi, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like c-cute things and staying quiet. I dislike b-being on the spot. My dream is to… well, I haven't r-really thought of that. I j-just live life. My hobbies are r-reading and writing." A shy girl with blue-almost white- eyes said.

"_I like her. Cute, quiet."_

The next girl that spoke looked bored out of her mind. "Sabaku Temari's my name and don't forget it. I like fights and dislike when things get boring. My dream is to be the first female boxer. (2) I don't really have any hobbies, except eating and sleeping, but I'm sure you didn't mean that."

"_Huh."_

"Hello, I'm Shizune. I love organizing things and cooking. I don't really care for jerks. My dream is to become a doctor. My hobby is baking." A black-haired girl said.

"_She talks like an old person."_

"I'm Tenten. I like weapons and explosions. I dislike the color green. My dream is to join the police force. My hobbies are playing video games and climbing trees." A "chickie" with buns in her hair said.

"_Man, these girls are violent!" _Sasuke looked past the table, and saw Naruto picking up some trash in the yard. He began to stare. Naruto noticed the staring, and waved, with that goofy grin on his face. Sasuke had to hold back a smile, remembering there were cameras everywhere. He could have swore he saw the blond mouth "Teme". _"Dobe."_

An extremely attractive girl was the next to speak. "My name is Yuhi Kurenai. I enjoy helping out in any way I can, and dislike being told I can't do something. My dream is to become a physiologist. My hobbies are writing poetry and writing songs." She smiled a little.

"_She seems… nice. Maybe too nice?"_

"Yo! I be Achima Tusoni! I like a bunch of stuff, so I don't really feel like listing. I dislike depressing things. My dream is to be president of something. My hobby is making things." A red-head said.(**A/N- **that rhymed!!)

"_Loud…"_

The last girl said, "I'm Chana Cora. I love snow, nighttime, and quiet. I dislike when people annoy me. My dream is to do something worthwhile. My hobbies are just sitting quietly and… thinking."

"_I like her… Cora…"_

"Well, ladies, tonight, about 5, I will pull you aside 1 by 1 and we will take a walk and talk. Elimination is later tonight." Sasuke said. This received a few gasps. Sasuke got up. "I will see you then." And he left.

------------------------------------------With the cool people--------------------------------

"Now, little brother, that wasn't so bad." Itachi cooed.

"Yes it was. You BOTH are evil. Who even pick some of these girls?" Sasuke asked.

"I did!" Kiki piped in.

"Of coarse you did. Well, I really did like that Cora." Sasuke said. Kiki and Itachi rose and eyebrow.

"You did?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah." Kiba and Naruto entered the room to clean a bit.

"Well, if it isn't the super-adorable Naruto and the dead-sexy Kiba!" Kiki greeted. She received a blush from both males.

"I really am sexy, aren't I?" Kiba gloated.

"Hn. Dobe, you missed a spot." Sasuke said. He pointed to a trash can that was over-flowing.

"I guess I did. Hey, wait don't call me that, Teme! Wow, you guys have only been here one day… how could you have that much trash? And it's food!" Naruto said, examining the trash. Kiki coughed.

"I get hungry?" said she. Everyone laughed. Well, the Uchihas chuckled a bit. Uchihas don't laugh.

"Aw that's cute! You guys have pet names for each other! Dobe and Teme!" Kiki said. Naruto blushed and Sasuke had a faint bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Shut up Kiki…" Sasuke warned. Little did he know, he was proving her point.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** Wow that was a bitch to write. But I did it! I'm gonna get a cookie now… oh and review please!

(1) Ino is my favorite girl Naruto character, and I'm sorry that I made her a bitch. Someone needed to be!

(2) I'm not sure if there are female boxers, but for the sake of this story, lets pretend there aren't?


End file.
